Seeing Double
by MarkKB
Summary: On some random night, Lizzie McGuire wished she had a different life... little does she know that that night was the one night she shouldn't have.
1. The Wish

**Author's note**: Bold font denotes Cartoon Lizzie.  
This is my first Lizzie McGuire fanfic. Please note that it will not portray anything (in the way of couples) beyond what the series would. That means that L/G are NOT going on a date/getting married/having kids anytime soon.  
**Disclamer:** Lizzie McGuire and all related characters, technologies, franchises, ect. belong to Disney Enterprises.

**Seeing Double**  
**Chapter One: The Wish  
**  
"Mum, Lizzie put gum in my hair!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Well, you were reading my diary!"  
"Were not!"  
"Kids…"  
"Were too, you little rat!"  
"Well, you were writing about boys again!"  
"Were not!"  
"Kids…"  
"_Oh, Ethan, he's so gorgeous, he's so pretty, he's so cute, he's…_"  
"That's it, Matt, you're toast!"  
"KIDS!"  
"What!"  
Joanne McGuire stood menacingly over Elizabeth and Matthew, rolling pin in hand.  
"Er… Mum, did I ever tell you how pretty you look in that new dress?"

**Who does Matt think he is? Mum's had that dress since Frank Sinatra was considered hot. Move over Elvis, there's a new dinosaur in town!  
**  
"Nice try, Matt. Room, now!"  
Matt, eight-year-old pain-in-the-neck, hung his head in a pathetic attempt to gain pity. Upon realising that that ploy wasn't going to work in a million years, he slowly trotted up the stairs.   
Lizzie had almost made it too, when her mother bore down on her.  
"Hold it!"  
She fixed Lizzie with a stare so powerful it would make her cacti wither away.  
"Elizabeth Taylor McGuire, get back down here this instant!"

**There's one thing worse than your parents calling you by your full name… I just can't think of it right now.  
**  
"Why do you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
Lizzie put on her most clueless face (which, as Matt would say, wasn't very hard).  
"Everything! I mean… you tease your brother almost every time you lay your eyes on him… I've lost count of how many times you two have argued over something or the other…"  
"384," mumbled Sam McGuire behind _The Herald_.  
"Whatever! What can I do to teach you respect for your siblings?"

**You can get me a phone… on a private line… so I can talk to Ethan Craft all day…  
**  
"Room. Now!"  
Lizzie muttered "That's just where I was going anyway" and stomped up the stairs into her room.

* * *

Lizzie lay sprawled across her bed, deep in thought…  
_If only Matt was never born… I'd be an only child…_  
She snuggled up to her pillow.  
_I wish I had a different life…_

Outside, a being watched through Lizzie's bedroom window, a large cloak draped around it's shoulders. Not that it needed the cloak; the sky was rapidly growing darker and Lizzie was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice, or even care.  
"Oh, McGuire, you should be careful of what you wish for…"


	2. Enrolment

**Seeing Double  
****Chapter Two: Enrolment**

"So, where were you last night?"  
Lizzie was still slightly ticked off from yesterday – she had been grounded for _two weeks_! Even though it was _Matt_ who started it… and he got off with no T.V. for the week.  
**No TV's not a punishment. Feeding him to lions… now that's a punishment. He would just lie in bed all day and read his stupid _comics_ and talk with Lanny… then again, how _could_ you talk with Lanny? He _never_ talked… and I mean _never_…**  
"Hello, Lizzie?"  
"Wha…"  
"You. Not on phone. Last night."  
"Oh…"  
Miranda, her BFF, was looking her over. Miranda Sanchez was a short, pretty, black-haired blue-eyed teenaged girl. She was energetic, diplomatic, sarcastic and sometimes a little too stressed out. _And_ she and Lizzie had been best friends since pre-K.  
"Maybe she was studying for the _test_ that we were supposed to do today?"  
David Gordon, the third amigo, caught up to them. Gordo was the voice of reason, the smart one, the "intelligent" one.  
"There was a test _today_? And you didn't tell me?" Miranda almost shouted.  
Lizzie chuckled to herself.  
"No, Gordo… well, I was, but… not for that reason. My phone privileges were revoked."  
Miranda looked as if the sky had fallen, the UN had declared war on the free world, or that she had put on the wrong shade of nail polish.  
Gordo looked… bored.  
"Oh my gosh… what did you… I mean it had have to be… but you wouldn't…"  
"So… what?"  
"Didn't you hear her Gordo? No phone! That's like… the end of the world!"  
"Come on, it can't be that bad."  
"Can't… be… that… _bad_? This is, like, her phone we're talking about! Without her phone, she's _vulnerable_!"  
"To what?"  
"Well… y'know… stuff!"  
Lizzie giggled again.  
**Without her phone, Miranda would fall into cardiac arrest. Doctor, we have a case of _cellphone nullus_ here!**  
"Don't worry, Miranda. It's OK."  
Gordo quickly changed the subject.  
"Did you here about the new kid? She's Chinese, I think her name is Meri or Mei or something…"  
He trailed off, deep in thought.  
Miranda nodded.  
"Boy is she in for it, I heard the boys planning a prank of some sort. Apparently it involves beef curry and haggis stew…"  
"Haggis stew? Eww…"  
"Not really, haggis is quite tasty, I tried some when Gran came over last. You remember…"  
"… when she was trying all that wacko stuff? I still say she was cool… what was her name? Grandma Gordon?"  
"I… don't think she ever said what her name was…"  
"C'mon, you're the guy with all the answers."  
"It's impossible to know all the answers… I mean, every single answer that ever existed… it's…"  
"You know what I mean, Gordo…"  
Lizzie looked around for a quick subject changer.  
"Look, isn't that the new kid?"  
"Where? I don't see her…"  
"Over there, between Ethan and that other kid…"  
She looked again. No girl.  
"But I was sure…"  
"C'mon, Lizzie, we should be getting to class now…"  
On cue, the bell rang.  
"Let's go, before Mr Dig puts us on one of those 'edutaining' detentions…"

"Ah, Miss…"  
"Mei Ming, sir."  
"Yes, of cause."  
Mr Hatchet stacked a few files in his already overflowing desk before returning to the application file.  
"Says here you were born in Taiwan, you moved to New Zealand once, before moving to Salem, Massachusetts just over a year ago, and ending up here just a week ago… correct?"  
"Yes sir."  
"You were homeschooled for ten years until you arrived in Salem, where you were enrolled in Salem High, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Your mother is Japanese and your father is Chinese?"  
"Yes."  
"Your mother taught you Japanese as a first language, but later taught you Traditional Chinese at the suggestion of your father?"  
"Yes."  
"I see… so you'll have no problem with 11JTR, which I believe has several Chinese and Japanese students?"  
"No."  
"Thank you. You may go to your class – they're in ENG3 this period, it's just down the hall."  
"Thank you."


End file.
